1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chiropractic machine, and more particularly, to a chiropractic machine employing the physiotherapy and lower back-part motion methods to be applied in cervical vertebrae and vertebral of human body so as to achieve the object of rehabilitation and treating the pain in vertebral.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Following the working pressure of workers of modern life and higher and higher tension of life style as well as the improper poise of carrying heavy weight, heavy working burden, insufficient motion for long time fixed poise in standing and sitting, and frequent repeated bending, people generates pains in their muscle or symptoms of pain and numb in their cervical vertebrae, thoracic vertebrae, and lumbar vertebrae etc., and in association, results in unwell in their visceral. Therefore, by the use of the rehabilitation method through the lower-back-part motion to perform redress and physiotherapy for their vertebral in a short time, their vertebral nerve can be soothed to relieve their pain and paralysis thoroughly.
In general, methods for treating cervical vertebrae and vertebral disease are no other than medicinal treatment, physical treatment, and surgical treatment. Surgical treatment can be employed for serious disease while muscular electric stimulation, protection belt, auxiliary medical equipment, or having a person performing massage rehabilitation can be helpful to improve the above-mentioned symptoms for trivial disease. There are two objects for performing physical treatment, that is, to improve the pain symptom and to slow down the degeneration process of cervical vertebrae and vertebral. However, the rehabilitation works of physical treatment are mostly undertaken by persons for performing rehabilitation. Nevertheless, the angle and the magnitude of the strength of exerting force are hard to control. Consequently, the user is unable to obtain complete rehabilitation. Moreover, most of the auxiliary medical equipments currently seen are designed for single function. They are slow in treatment, non-obvious in function, limited in treatment effect, besides, they are not necessary all adequate for the user, thereby, short of safety and practicality.
Therefore, just how to design a rehabilitation equipment to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings becomes necessary in the industry.